Question: Convert $\dfrac{129}{17}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $129 \div 17 = {7}\ \text{ R } {10}$ So the improper fraction has $7$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${7} \times \dfrac{17}{17} = {\dfrac{119}{17}}$ This quotient $7$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $10$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{10}}{17}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${7}\ {\dfrac{10}{17}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{119}{17}} + {\dfrac{10}{17}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{129}{17}$.